


Ice Melting & Leaves Falling

by inthemidst



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemidst/pseuds/inthemidst
Summary: the clock is ticking.





	Ice Melting & Leaves Falling

the day she realized her own mistakes, she knew too well that it would catch up with her. running wasn't what she wanted but it was her only choice. blinded by rage, self-destruction sounded easy until she grabbed the knife and started slitting her own flesh. the tip of the knife plunged deeper into her skin. pain felt like pleasure, blood looked like glitter and death seemed to be like a throne.

hands started to quiver. 

_i'm sorry. it should have been my fault._

incoherent words escaping her lips. if there was something that could stop her from bleeding, it would be her desire to live. but what was left of her was an abyss of darkness that filled with the whispers of the demons that caged inside her bone to her soul. she thought that the crimson floor was beautiful. painted in red - with a tinge of misery, she found herself smiling. a little sinister but it felt right.

and within seconds, she was already reigning a place called hell. 


End file.
